Bloodstone Mansion
Bloodstone Mansion is the largest house in Bloodstone and belongs to Reaver, the Hero of Skill. It has three storeys and a hidden entrance to an escape route used in the quest Bloodstone Assault. It is available for sale or to rent out after the main storyline is completed. Sleeping in the mansion gives bonuses to movement speed, attack speed and health. There are also 5 pages in Bloodstone Mansion that complete Reaver's diary and give you a great insight into his past. Bloodstone Mansion is also a good source of 4 to 5 star potions and gifts. The drawers and cabinets also hold 500-1000 gold each time you come back, making it very easy to make money off of your investment. The manor costs 88,200 gold but will differ depending on whether it is vacant, the town economy, the owner's opinion and number of owners killed. It is decorated with 5 star furniture and rents out for 800 gold every 5 minutes unless changed by the player. It also has a similar layout to the Graveyard mansion. This house used to belong to the biggest crime lord in Bloodstone, until Reaver worked his way up the criminal underworld and killed him. You can fast travel directly to this place. Stats Base value: 88,200 gold Stars: Address: Bloodstone Hilltop, Bloodstone History: Reaver's climb through the ranks of the Bloodstone underworld was nothing short of amazing. It culminated with the killing of the crimelord who lived in this mansion. History As stated above, Reaver killed the previous owner to get it. He then lived in it until Penelope burnt it down for cheating on her with Ursula. At the time of the fire Reaver was sleeping, but later escaped through Reaver's Rear Passage. The sentence Reaver uses to describe this is "Penelope set the house on fire... while I was sleeping... with Andrew, as I recall". This sentence can be interpreted either that Penelope burnt the house down with Andrew or that Reaver was sleeping with Andrew. Information found elsewhere in the game including Reaver's Diary and a gravestone indicate that Andrew "crumbled to ash" in the fire. After the fire, Reaver hired a bloke from Rookridge to rebuild his mansion. This man had been working on a temple there, presumably the Temple of Shadows. Reaver "convinced" him to drop that project by killing his family members and mutulating the poor man. The man did a good job and was shot by Reaver for the trouble. Trivia * The Cemetery Mansion in Bowerstone has an almost identical architectural layout and appearance as the Bloodstone Mansion. * While Reaver is gone, a random person in Bloodstone gets the house. If you kill him/her, another person gets the house automatically, this goes on until you buy the house, and then it's just rented by someone or bought by the player. *After buying the home, you will receive a letter from Reaver articulating that he will kill you to receive his belongings again. Category:Bloodstone Property Category:Houses Category:Fable II Property